Counting Stars
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: Inuyasha counted the stars every night, wishing that he could have told her how he felt. Kagome looked out her window and wished for her hanyou to rescue her from her lonely life. They loved each other but yet they never corrected their mistake. Songfic!


**New Story!! ONESHOT!!**

**Counting Stars**

_Hey, I wanna crawl out of skin  
Apologize for all my sins  
All the things I should have said to you  
Hey, I can't make it go away_

He couldn't stand the hurt that was in her eyes. Every time the hanyou saw that look he just wanted to crawl out of his skin and disappear, but now was not the time. "What did you say to me?" Inuyasha looked down into her eyes and he was sure that his heart was sure to break. "Kagome..." He took notice of how her body started to tremble slightly, and he reached out for her. "Don't touch me! I'm tired of being second to you!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and wished all the pain inside of him was gone. "Inuyasha, do I not mean anything to you?!" He snapped his head up and saw the tears in her eyes, and watched them slide down her face. He couldn't answer her. He knew he wasn't the right man for her, and after all the pain he caused her...No...He didn't deserve her. "Not going to answer me? Then I understand you're silence Inuyasha..." Kagome stepped up to him and looked up into his eyes. "Inuyasha, I will always love you...Even after all this pain I have welling inside of me, I will always love you..." Kagome lightly brushed her lips against his and ran off to the well.

_Over and over in my brain again  
All the things I should have said to you_

Inuyasha watched her run away, and he fell to his knees. The greatest thing in his life was gone forever, and he couldn't even tell her how he loved her. The words ran back and forth through his mind, soul, and heart. "I'm an idiot..." He slammed his fists to the ground and tightly closed his eyes. "Why?! Why couldn't I tell her!?" Tears poured from his golden eyes and he felt his heart break with every passing second. "Kikyou, why do I let you keep hold of my troubled soul? Why can't I let you go?!"

_Counting stars wishing I was okay  
Crashing down was my biggest mistake  
I never ever ever meant to hurt you  
I only did what I had to  
Counting stars again_

Days passed and with those passing days, Inuyasha grew more miserable. He climbed the hill to the Tree of Ages, and fall back unto the ground. How he missed her. "I've counted all these stars and with every one I count, I realize what I done to hurt you." He released a deep sigh and then slowly stood up. "Even though I wasn't the right man for you Kagome...I know somewhere deep inside me, that I need you to live." The lonely hanyou looked back at the stars and tears welled in his eyes. "I'll count the stars every night until you come back."

_Hey, I'll take this day by day by day  
Under the covers I'm okay I guess  
Lost assure that I feel small_

Kagome looked out of her window, hoping that Inuyasha would be there to rescue her from her lonely life. She turned her attention back to the small golden locket that laid open in front of her. "Inuyasha, why can't you let Kikyou go...Why can't you move on to a happier life with me?" She carefully picked up the locket and walked over to her bed, with it still in hand, and climbed underneath her covers. "I can't keep pretending that I'm okay every day. Inuyasha why can't you understand that I need you to breathe?" She stared lovingly at the picture of her ill-tempered hanyou, and felt the feeling of being so small and lonely without his loving embrace. "Inuyasha I need you..."

_Counting stars wishing I was okay  
Crashing down was my biggest mistake  
I never ever ever meant to hurt you  
I only did what I had to  
Counting stars again_

They were both miserable without one another, and they both held the same thought in mind. "Why did I ever let you go?" Inuyasha continued to go and count the stars every night, as he promised, and Kagome never let go of the small golden locket. They were in love and yet they did nothing to correct their mistakes. So they both continued to count the stars, every night.


End file.
